


You Know Me Too

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: Nuace Fics [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I'm gay depressed & a writer, and that's my entire personality, bisexual babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: Noodle's got demons. Ace knows how to quiet them.





	You Know Me Too

Some days, Noodle would wake up feeling like shit. The demons of her past, both literal and figurative, liked to tease her on those days. When she was younger, she’d raged and screamed and played until it felt like her ears would start bleeding on these kind of days. She’d tried talking about it with her brothers, later on when she was older and wiser, but that hadn’t helped as much as she needed it to. 

 

The first time she woke up like this after she started dating Ace was different. He took one look at her and told her to go get dressed. She’d complied, confused as she was, simply because she wanted to see where this would go. Ace gave her a basket and a kiss once she’d come back out. 

 

“A picnic?” Noodle said, holding up the wicker. Her boyfriend took her other hand without a word and led her out to the car. She’d stayed silent until they reached a trash dump, pretty far from their current base. 

 

“Oh, so you’ve finally gotten sick of me. Nice job, taking your victim to the dumping grounds beforehand.”

 

Ace snorted at her joke as he got out and went around to the trunk. She’d gotten out to watch him go through it, perking up when he hummed. The baseball bats were definitely a surprise. Noodle shook her head at her boyfriend, “Okay, I’m confused. What’s going on, babe?”

 

“We’re gonna destroy some shit,” Ace said as he came over, “Me an’ the boys used ta find a car an’ beat the shit out of it when we were pissed. ‘S better than any anger management therapy I’ve evah went to. C’mon, I’ll let you get first pick.”

 

She’d picked the first one they came across by smashing through the windshield. It felt… so good. He cheered for her every time she got in a good hit and pulled her behind him when sharp bits went flying. Once they were done, Noodle kissed Ace hard. Her blood pumped loudly through her veins. She broke away from his lips laughing. He held her close as he joined in her fit. They destroyed one more car before leaving. Noodle directed her boyfriend to the nearest park, where they finally brought out the picnic basket. He kept her mind busy with stupid jokes until finally bringing her back around.

 

“So, what were you so mad about this mornin’ anyways?”

 

The guitarist’s smile just barely slipped, “It’s, my past. Before we did Humanz, before all of this! It’s just… It’s so hard to think about all of it. Being a soldier and then just  _ losing _ that, and the windmill thing, and-  _ fuck _ .”

 

Ace drew her into his arms as Noodle started crying. He rubbed her shoulder slowly, keeping his other hand steady on her back. She felt so ashamed of how good it was just to be held like this. Hot tears made their way down her cheeks. 

 

“It’s okay now, darlin’. You’re here in the now, that stuff can’t hurt you anymore. I won’t let it, I promise.”

 

“I love you,” she choked out, “so goddamn much.”

 

“I love you too, Noodle,” he pulled back a bit so he could hold her hands. Then, he started slowly singing some cheesy love song. It didn’t sound good in his voice at all, but it made Noodle laugh a bit and cuddle into his chest. She listened to him continue the song they’d made fun of so many times. Even though it was so cheesy, she felt contentment envelope her heart. A new idea popped up in her head, but it was something she wasn’t quite ready to consider. She pushed it away and just listened to her boyfriend sing.

 

So some days she woke up feeling like shit. And on those days, Noodle got to fall in love with Ace all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bad day for me, so I decided to work on this idea I had last week and ended up liking it so much I wanna share it. Title is from O Green World, please go listen to it again. It's so good. Hope y'all enjoyed this, and if you did, please consider leaving a kudos or comment! You can also come talk to me on Tumblr (@grlz-babe)
> 
> Have a great day & stay safe!


End file.
